1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording paper feeding method and device which are suitable to a recording device used for a facsimile, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
The inventor of the present invention knows a facsimile apparatus now widely used for sending or receiving image data such as characters or graphics to or from remote devices through public telephone network. Such the facsimile apparatus includes a recording device which prints a converted image data on a recording paper. The recording paper is rolled and accommodated with in the facsimile apparatus.
When the recording paper is used up, it is necessary to replace the recording paper roll with a new one. FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 show operations for replacing a recording paper roll with a new one. A paper cover 150 is opened and a new paper roll 151 is put into a storage space 152 as shown in FIG. 1a. Then, as shown in FIG. 1b, the tip end of the paper roll 151 is fitted to a proper location. As shown in FIG. 1c, the tip end of the paper roll 151 is inserted into a gap provided in a paper guide 153 and is slightly pulled out of the end side of the paper guide 153.
Another recording device known by the present inventors will be described with reference to FIG. 2. This is a sub-frame type recording device. In setting a new paper roll, as shown in FIG. 2a, it is necessary to take the steps of opening a sub frame 154, putting a paper roll 151 on a platen roller 155, and locking the sub frame 154 in such a state that the tip end of the paper roll 151 is pulled out of the sub frame 154 as shown in FIG. 2b. In addition, in a case of a recording device having a cutter for cutting a recording paper the tip end of the paper roll 151 must be passed through the gap provided in a cutter guide.
As mentioned above, the foregoing known recording devices require the troublesome and inconvenient steps of opening the paper cover and passing the tip end of the paper roll through a slender gap when the recording paper roll is replaced with a new one.